


Details

by Nande_chan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drama, F/M, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi's life was perfect. There were no reasons to doubt about the happy ending, none at all, only details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Detalles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105179) by [Nande_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan). 



It is not the things with Mamoru aren’t going well. It is not you don’t love him anymore nor you refuse to marry him and reach the happy ending that everyone expects. Everything is marvelous, better than ever, it’s what everybody keeps saying. And they are right, why something should be wrong?

Nothing makes you doubt about your dreamy life and any possible objection is based in details. Only details and nothing more.

Details like the ferris wheel or a football match. Little things, like a song of a band that long ago nobody listens.

You repeat over and over again they are just details and the details don’t have to ruin your perfect life.

However in the nights, when there is no moon and everyone is asleep, you find yourself in the window of your room, waiting for a shooting star you shouldn’t wish for. A shooting star you don’t even know if it’s going to come back. You don’t know how many times you’ve been in the same place, trying to count the stars to know if there is a new one in the dark sky and you wonder, with fear, if maybe there are less than the last time. Perhaps there is a star whose brightness has disappeared, but it was so far away you wouldn’t notice its absence until much more later.

It is in the nights plagued of stars, when the details seems to matter more than the ideal life and the happy ending. It is in those nights you ask yourself what would have happened if that time you had said yes. That time with a night just like this, with no moon to guard a destiny that has not yet been fulfilled. You were in your room, he was kneeled in front of you, with his eyes meeting yours and talking more confidently than he felt. You were sitting in the floor, paying attention to him, not knowing what to do nor what to say.

Both of you know it didn’t matter what you want, the answer was given for what you have to do. And yet, he tried. You’ll always admire him for his courage not to give up and for fighting for the lost causes. 

Say yes was impossible and say no inevitable. He didn’t even let you answer, it wasn’t necessary. He knew your situation and his proposal wasn’t mean to change it. He didn’t want to change your position nor your fate, he wanted to change you and let you know Usagi was as worth as Serenity, and he won’t let her lose in this inescapable future. Everyone else will see you as the lunar princess, for the world and the entire universe you will be their queen, but not for him.

He had finished to speak, to ask for an opportunity you cannot give, and he didn’t wait for an answer. He simply looked down and shook his head, when he stared at you again something imperceptible had shifted and without gave you time to articulate a response, he kissed you in the forehead.

You follow the trajectory of a shooting star while stop thinking about him and the fire flowers, but unconsciously bring your hand to the place he kissed so long ago, and touch your forehead. You remember the sensation of his lips in your skin and feel the words he murmured against your hair.

No, there is not enough reason to abandon the perfect life that awaits for Serenity. But the details will always be Usagi’s and not even the Silver Millenium Princess herself could take them away from her.

And Seiya will always be a detail.


End file.
